The Darkness in All
by cd11
Summary: Lawrence Talbot finds himself in a dark cellar with a coffin and the Prince of Darkness himself.


The Darkness in all: The Wolfman 1941. all rights belong to the creators. Lawrence Talbot finds himself in a dark cellar with a coffin and the Prince of Darkness himself.

He had been working to clear the rubble in front to the entrance for hours. He had no idea how long he had been trapped down there. He recalled that night before that the full moon had risen and that was all he could remember. The only other thing in the cellar with him was a coffin that was covered in dust. He had not tried to open it. But being an instinctive man he knew that there was evil involved with it.

Talbot stopped to rest, soon he knew that the moon would rise and he would be changed into a beast of prey. This is what he dreaded, even thought at the moment no one was at risk from him.

What light there was in the cellar was fading. "The sun's going down." He said to himself. "Not much time left." And went back to digging the rubble.

Suddenly he heard a sound, like a door opening. He turned around quickly.

No one was there. He went back to digging, and then a voice spoke. "Good evening."

Talbot turned around. Standing in the room beside the coffin was a man. He was tall and pale. He had dark hair and wore a formal dark suit and had a cape around himself.

"Where did you come from?" the man asked. Talbot had not felt fear for some time but he felt it now. "I'm not sure. He replied "I woke up here."

The man looked puzzled "Interesting." He said. "Who are you?"

"Talbot, Lawrence Talbot."

"Mr. Talbot, I regret that you came to be down here." The man said "However I can not allow you to leave."

Talbot walked closer to the man. "Mister I don't know who you are but if you value your life you'll get away from me, soon!"

The man smiled Talbot could see the fangs that were in the man's mouth. "I forgot to introduce myself. Dracula is my name."

Talbot wisely backed away. As the Count stepped forward the first rays of the full moon began shining through the cellar. Talbot started to shake and turned away from Dracula who stopped puzzled by the man's actions. Then his eyes grew wide with alarm as Talbot started to transform.

"A Wolfman" Dracula said in amazement and sudden alarm as the wolf man's bloodthirsty eyes focused on Dracula. He did not even have time to react as the Wolfman made his lunge and drove Dracula into the far wall. Dracula grabbed him by the throat and shoved him back. But even the Vampire's great strength could not contend with this opponent. Dracula was knocked to the ground as the Wolfman tried to tear his throat out. Dracula drove him back with force, sending him crashing to the far wall rendering him unconscious.

Dracula slummed down. This had been the most worthy opponent he had faced for some time. But now what to do with him. He could not leave him trapped in the cellar. For when the dawn came then this Talbot would destroy his as he slept in the coffin. Then he considered a course of action. But first he must feed.

Dracula transformed to a bat and left the confines of the cellar.

Many hours later; Lawrence Talbot awoke in a country inn. The sun was shining and it was a pleasant day. He walked from the room he had been in to the pub on the main floor.

The bar man a stout middle age gentleman spoke "Good afternoon, Master Talbot, and how are we feeling?"

Talbot rubbed his head. "Fine I guess. How did I get here?"

The bar man said "Well about dawn, a carriage pulled up front and some men carried you in, They said that you has been in an accident and that I was to see that you got the best of care. They've seen that your bill is paid for the next two weeks so you have nothing to worry about sir."

Talbot nodded and sat down at a table. The bar man handed him a tankard of ale and an envelope. "I was to see you got this when you woke up, sir." Then the bar man left.

Talbot opened it up enclosed was at least 5,000 pound sterling, and a note. It read as follows;

Mr. Talbot, You proved to be a formidable opponent. I took the liberty of having my servants dig out the cellar so we could send you on your way. You find yourself in the village of Trier at the moment the funds provided should get you on your way in reasonable comfort. The crossroads can take you in four directions. But my advice would be for you not to venture east, for I feel that a second encounter between us would not end as well.

D

Talbot folded the letter in his pocket and drank the ale. A week later Lawrence Talbot continued on his way. The full moon would not be for several weeks. So there was time he ventured west into France. Away from the man who was more cursed then him.

fins


End file.
